


Find Me (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Bellamy’s girlfriend, Y/N gets kidnapped after she refused to take the chip.





	Find Me (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; kidnapping

‘The chip might be good use, you never know.’ I conversed with Bellamy as he got ready for his shift.

'No, I don’t trust Jaha with this.’ He said as he took a step closer and softly grabbed my arm. 'Promise me you won’t take the chip.’

Slowly, I nodded thinking that he’s probably right. 'Alright I won’t take it.’

'Good.’ He gave a soft smile before he kissed me. 'See you later babe.’ Bellamy said before he left the room.

Being slightly shy, I was always reserved. The only people I actually talked to other than my boyfriend was Octavia, who I met through Bellamy. O has been nothing but kind to me and also understanding that I wasn’t quite the people-person. It was nice to have someone to talk to other than Bellamy.

As I walked into the common area to get lunch for the day, Jaha approached me. 'Y/N. Nice to see you.’

'Hello.’ I mumbled as I took a seat while holding my tray.

Before Jaha started to persuade me to take the chip, Raven sat next to me. 'Stop harassing her with the stupid chip and leave her alone.’

'She can do whatever she pleases.’ Jaha said with a straight face.

'You don’t want the chip, right?’ Raven turned to me, I shook my head no.

'See? She says no. Now go.’

Jaha sighed as he got up and walked away. As I watched him leave, I looked over Raven. 'Thank you.’

'No problem. It’s annoying how he tries to take advantage of people he know won’t say no to him.’

I’ve always seen Raven around camp but I never actually had the chance to talk to her. It was nice that people were kind enough to help.

'Bellamy says you don’t talk much but if you need anything, I’m always here.’ Raven gave a sweet smile before she left the table.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

On my way back to the room after lunch, I felt as though someone was watching me. Turning around once in a while, I made sure that I wasn’t being followed.

'Y/N!’ I heard a voice yelling my name. Quickly, I turned around and noticed it was just Abby.

'Oh, hi.’ I sighed in relief. 'You scared me a little bit.’

Abby giggled, 'Aw, you don’t have to be frightened.’ She said as she wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug.

Suddenly, I felt a sting on my neck as I started to feel weak. Then everything went blank.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I woke up in a familiar room but instead I was tied up in a chair with towel wrapped around my mouth. It was Abby’s nurse room.

'Finally you’re awake.’ Jaha said as he walked around the room. 'I gave you a choice to take the chip but now you’re just going to have to deal with it.’

At first I was confused to why Abby kidnapped me just to take me into her room, but now everything was clear; She’s with Jaha and they’re going to force the chip on me.

Fearing of what was going to happen, I panicked. Trying to struggle out of the tight rope tied on my wrist didn’t help at all. Even trying to scream through the towel didn’t do anything.

'So silly, but don’t worry. Once you have this chip, you’ll feel all better.’ Abby grinned as she approached me with the chip in her hand. I continued to struggle even when Jaha held me tight.

Suddenly I heard the door slam open. With Abby and Jaha in my face, I didn’t know who it was but I knew it was one of them. One of those things that was being controlled my the chips.

Fortunately, I was wrong; It was Bellamy. He threw a punch at Jaha’s face, causing him to lie on the ground unconscious. Then, he got a needle and stuck it into Abby’s chest. As she slowly fell to the ground, Bellamy came towards me to untie the ropes.

'I’m so sorry, Y/N.’ He quickly untied me and took the towel out of my mouth.

'How did you find me?’ I asked him as I caught my breath.

Bellamy cupped my face as he stared into my eyes. 'Raven told me Jaha was eyeing you the whole time. Then Abby started following you back to your room.’

'Thank you for saving me.’ Tears fell from my eyes, relieved that my life wasn’t going to end today.

'Of course baby.’ He mumbled as he hugged me tightly. I buried my face into the nook of his neck, crying silently.

Shortly after, Bellamy placed a kiss on my forehead. Then, he took my hand. 'C'mon, Let’s get out of here.’


End file.
